Harold
Harold is an Andal currently in exile following his defection from the Golden Company. Following his retrieval of the legendary sword Blackfyre, he is currently travelling through Essos under the guise of Aegon VII - gathering followers to join his cause. Appearance and Character Harold maintains short facial hair and keeps his hair similarly short. He possesses green eyes and fair hair. He is well-built and his skin is slightly darkened from time spent in the warmer areas of Essos. He usually favours plain, unembellished armour despite his time spent as Captain-General. Harold is a capable warrior, having spent his childhood learning from the First Sword of Braavos, and most of his adult life fighting for the Golden Company. Due to the amount of time he spent travelling, he is extremely resourceful and able to make the most out of even the direst situations. He is a quiet, thoughtful man and is not usually quick to anger - instead maintaining a cool façade when faced with difficult situations. History Harold was born in Velvet Hills, Andalos to parents of no particular note. His father took him to Braavos at the age of two-and-ten in order to find a swordsman to squire for. The young boy participated in a tournament and excelled, granting him the opportunity to train with the First Sword of Braavos, Forvo Azor. After completing his training, he decided to seek out what remained of the Golden Company. Harold spent two years tracking them down to see if they truly existed before finding them in Qohor. He joined them with the intention of discovering the true location of the legendary sword, Blackfyre. The sellsword spent many years with the company, eventually rising to the rank of Captain-General. It was then that he discovered a manuscript detailing where Blackfyre was hidden. When others in the company became suspicious of his true intentions, mutiny grew and Harold abandoned them, taking the manuscript with him and fleeing for his home in Velvet Hills to prepare for his next journey. Harold arrived in Pentos via ship, though not before being ambushed by some pirates close to the coast. He fought them off with his sailor crew, though not without coming away wounded and eventually washing up on the shore, comatose, a few hours later. Recent Events Harold is discovered on the beaches of Pentos by Aisha Azor, the daughter of the man he was once mentored by. After she collapses as well, they are both taken to the Mopatis mansion An Unexpected Reunion. Aisha takes care of Harold during his recovery, and after catching up for a while, Harold leaves Pentos to start his search for the sword Blackfyre Memories of a Sellsword. After many months of travelling, Harold finally finds the location of Blackfyre. He breaks into the stronghold and kills the only man guarding it before making a quick escape with the sword Blackfyre. Following the discovery of the sword, Harold ponders what to do next with his life. He prepares himself for the 'next big adventure' The Next Big Adventure. Using the majority of his remaining gold, Harold buys the freedom of fourteen slaves. After returning to his camp, he reveals to them that he is actually Aegon, son of Daenerys Targaryen. He then convinces the slaves to join him in his quest to liberate Essos Blood of the Dragon. Family True Parentage (as Harold): * His father, Syrio (deceased) * His mother, Shiera (deceased) Claimed Parentage (as Aegon): * His father, Unknown (deceased) * His mother, Queen Daenerys Targaryen (deceased) ** His half-brother, Maekar Targaryen (deceased) ** His half-brother, Aegor Targaryen (deceased) ** His half-brother, Valarr Targaryen (deceased) References Category:Andal Category:Targaryen Category:Essosi